pokemontabletoppokemontabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 14.5
After everyone went to bed on Valencia, Felix invited Charlotte and Rayce to a sleepover. The three of them spent time hanging out together of the ship. Felix attempted to teach Charlotte and Rayce how to dance, but both of them were so terrible at it that he gave up not long after. At around nine in the morning Rayce woke up Charlotte, asking if he could talk to her. Charlotte followed Rayce to the kitchen, and the two of them began talking while making blueberry pancakes. Rayce proceeded to apologize for keeping things from her, and explained that he has a hard time trusting anyone. He tells her that after yesterday he's come to trust her and Felix, and appreciates the efforts they've made to reach out to him. Rayce then tells her that he wants her to know about it in case something were to happen to either him or Bill. He goes on to tell her that one of the main reason's he has been so hesitant to tell her about the case is that Isaac has been following him, and doing alot of snooping around on the ship. He explains had to move it out of the freezer because he caught him trying to open the case. The case is now frozen to the underside of his bed. Rayce would tell Charlotte that inside the case is some kind of meteorite, and that he needs to take it to professor Cozmo, the world's leading expert on the subject. He would also go on to explain that the case should be kept cold, because for whatever reason the cold is preventing it from rapidly expanding. Professor Cozmo is currently in Mossdeep doing some work for PokeNASA, but has told Bill that he will gladly take a look at whatever the contents of the case are. At that point Rayce takes out an old leatherbound journal. He'd tell Charlotte about how this is the first hand account of William Boxley's trip to the North Pole. He would tell her that he keeps it with him at all times and that Bill wouuld kill him if he were to lose it. He would continue telling Charlotte about how Bill's father had collected all of William Boxley's papers and belongings in the Silph vault. Rayce would explain that Bill is convinced that Silph Co. has been slowly infiltrated by Rockets or Rocket backed agents. When Bill decided to retire out of a concern for his safety, he took most of his granfather's possessions out of the Silph vault, and left very convincing fakes in their places. The only thing that was missing was this journal. Rayce would tell her that Bill did some not so legal digging through computer archives and found that the journal was in the possession of the Kantonian Government. At this point Rayce would explain that this is when Bill dragged him in. Rayce would tell her that he was geniunely suprised when Bill went through all that effort to track him down, as he feels Bill doesnt like him that much. Rayce then said that the only reason he agreed to help Bill was that it was related to Bill's father and Grandfather's work. Rayce then explains that he broke into government archives to steal the journal. He made it out without a fight, but was captured on security camera footage on his way out. The book was in pristine condition with nothing missing from it, but there was a blonde hair stuck on it that they have been trying to figure out the owner of. At that point Rayce would start to geek out over William Boxley, talking about how the journal documents his trials and tribulations in Artica, and how he came to create the Pokeball not long after. Rayce then recieves a text from Bill, who has been texting him all night trying to convince him to come up to Ivy's lab. He and Charlotte had finished making pancakes at that point. Rayce confides in Charlotte that he doesn't really trust Ivy and that she gives off "bad vibes." He would also say that he's really worried about Bill, and is afraid that he is going to lose sight of what needs to be done. Rayce would tell Charlotte that they should leave Ivy's Island no later than three. Rayce gets another text and tells her that he needs to go help find Bill. Apparently he is handcuffed to a wall and needs Rayce's help finding the key, which may or may not be in his pants. Rayce assures Charlotte that he will show her the journal and all of Boxley's maps when he gets back. Charlotte takes a plate of pancakes to Felix and tells him everything.